Pyrosphere
Pyrosphere is a new stage for Super Smash Bros for Wii U, and... oh, no. History This stage from Metroid Other M seems innocent, looks kinda like Pokemon Stadium 2. But in actuality, this area was extremely controversial before Smash 4 was even announced. Yes, this was the location of that scene in Metroid: Other M. The one that's torn the base in half and still draws a lot of ire. Fast forward three years, on August 20, 2013, when Sakurai updated the Pic of the Day, revealing this stage. While this would likely have been treated the same as any other new stage announcements, with the some people saying 'huh, cool' and then screaming for Goku, many were caught by Sakurai's comment that "an enemy from Samus' past may appear at any second" sparked endless debate about a certain purple dragon (no, not that one), as this is where he was fought in the original game. Despite this, many thought that Sakurai was referring to a different boss, for some reason. Still, many, many, MANY screenshots of Pyrosphere came and went without any sign of our favorite purple dragon (not that one either). So the Pyrosphere controversy quieted for a few months... ...until the April direct, where, after showing off the Yellow Devil, and revealing that some stages would have enemies to fight, and stated that "boss characters will appear on other stages, not just Castle", showing a shadow that heavily resembled... Ridley. The boards went on fire. Some thought that Ridley was deconfirmed, others thought that he was confirmed. In the end, it all hinged on a jumping shadow. Yeah, it's a really long story, we should just move on. Once again, though, the teasing of Ridley came and went, unlike many a stage hazard (even though most of them weren't bosses). Summer went by with no mention of the Metroid boss (NOT THAT ONE), as did the 3DS game's release. The 3DS didn't even have a Ridley trophy. Rumors then circulated that Ridley was a character exclusive to the Wii U version, along with other fan-favorites (such as Mewtwo and the Chorus Men) and a brand new mode. However, all of the debate on the direct on October 23rd, 2014, over a year after the stage's announcement, and he was... wait for it... a boss. Cue the Great Salting of 2014, from both fronts. Granted, it makes some sense in hindsight (except when you consider that Ridley is the only character this happened to - even Metal Face was kinda shown off as a trophy) with all the other Wii U-exclusive stuff they were hiding before the 3DS version's release so people would focus on that, but people were still upset that he was teased all this time. Also, the stage has Joulians, Zeroes, and FG II Graham Units, but nobody cares about any of those. Pyrosphere is probably the least-requested stage to return in Smash 5. But then again, 75m did return in this one, so... Trivia *Thank god Smash Samus doesn't get PTSD when Ridley appears on this stage. That'd REALLY prove that Nintendo wants to shove Other M down everyone's throats. Granted, they already kind of are with everything else, but... *Technically, in Eight Player Smash, Ridley is not a stage boss on Pyrosphere. Category:Stages Category:Wii U version stages Category:Ridley Category:Abominations Category:Iblis Trigger Category:Stages Plagued by a Boss Category:Too Big Category:Fricks Category:Salt Category:Nohrian Scum